


「炎は美しいものだろうか」

by y_JZ



Series: saxifrage时间序列 [2]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, パージク
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:42:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24681001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/y_JZ/pseuds/y_JZ
Summary: （人名活动之后的补充）
Relationships: Percival/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: saxifrage时间序列 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784392





	「炎は美しいものだろうか」

齐格飞这个人在帕西瓦看来终究深不可测，并非令帕西瓦心存芥蒂，是油然而生钦佩敬畏。感到深不可测，不由自主开口说道，或应称乃骑士团一介副手职责所在、必当偶尔向上级谏言罢了。  
“你看啊我们这次千人大军——”  
“二百五十余兵，不足三百。”  
扎完营开军议，帕西瓦声音刺穿最大那顶帐篷帷幕，一下吹飞外面的人走响动。  
骑士团长齐格飞点副团长之一帕西瓦带小队精锐讨伐深山魔物，留下充足军力给另一副团长兰斯洛看家守卫王都。魔物大概确实棘手，独行屠龙齐格飞居然携支援出阵，还拉满了人。  
齐格飞道，他抵五百，帕西瓦与兰斯洛共抵五百那便帕西瓦一人抵二百五，再添个二百五，这不是正正好好满满当当的一千。  
“上次就给你算过的嘛。”  
“……”  
“不信回去你问兰斯洛。”  
“谁敢不信。”  
能得到齐格飞信任实力，纵使夸张高估，都成为因备受期待而拼死实现的努力目标。想必兰斯洛与自己见解一致。帕西瓦总不缺竞争对手。不远将来，黑龙骑士团两副团便要各可抵五百。而齐格飞团长一骑当千，上万。现下张口就来的五百或多少，全不能正确展示齐格飞实力，谈何立基准以衡量作单位。齐格飞哪里是在以己度人。齐格飞仅仅是给帕西瓦他们划定了及格线。  
作战经过如齐格飞事先布置，凭匹敌千人军队的正副两名先锋及不到三百的后援，春风下冰雪消融般轻松瓦解区区一头魔物的猛烈攻势。四脚着地的魔物通体银白，粗壮长尾拖曳地面。正中帕西瓦目测所得预感，冰雪配色的魔物驱使魔力制造坚冰，用尾部卷起冰块投掷，或尾部叩击地面利用震荡迸射冰块。冲锋在最前的齐格飞支大剑悉数挡下飞来炮弹，帕西瓦从旁摸清敌方行动规律，待时机成熟——积攒至今还剩下的冰块被全部挥扫砸下——便使剑招令赤炎席卷半空，一举消灭阻碍正面突破的威胁。  
振臂举剑而立的帕西瓦背井离乡来到菲德拉赫几度春夏秋冬，并不认为自己挥就的热浪能比唤来花繁锦簇的春风。哪怕是齐格飞这么说。前方砍断巨尾根部后顺势剖开腹部的漆黑铠甲，脚踩咽了气张开露出利齿的魔物下颌，往肩上把滴红的血色大剑一扛，回头朝帕西瓦这边看热闹。  
“漂亮啊。”  
哪里的。什么东西。漂亮。  
冰遇热化水，水遇火灭火。帕西瓦站在劈头盖脸他自己化的冰水雨下，盯住全副武装的齐格飞。全副武装，齐格飞戴头盔，淋雨只是冲刷盔甲上血迹。帕西瓦撩起淋湿贴脸的刘海翻过头顶，找到血迹冲走露出的金光，已经没有震慑人心的凶悍。但这是帕西瓦所见。那齐格飞到底看见了什么。难道……背脊袭过恶寒冲动，帕西瓦抬头，刚才由其长剑劈开的天空中又不见彩虹之类稀奇景观，惟有再抓一次湿漉头发，整理发型与心思。  
“冷吧？”  
天色已晚，就地驻营夜宿山中，篝火边齐格飞教帕西瓦反复揉搓腋下至胸肋会有助身体回暖。帕西瓦天生火精庇佑，挨冻的事情向来轮不到他，所以确实不知道这样的取暖办法。现学现用。他淋了一身魔力结块融化的冰水，遮蔽了原有的火属性魔力，正浑身透心凉。  
“别放在心上。好像连法芙尼尔的火都灭。”  
齐格飞此行真正目的，实为收集含有魔力的冰块贮存王都，以备不时之需。法芙尼尔早就长眠，但还有别的火源，好的如帕西瓦，坏的就难讲，所以准备上一点必然灭火的道具总不会错。  
“即是说，我的火，在法芙尼尔之下。”  
“哈哈，谁知道呢？得先跟真龙对打了。不过我比较不推荐。”  
齐格飞与法芙尼尔较量过，并成就屠龙壮举，他说的自然有道理。那些是那么的理所当然，稀松平常，齐格飞可以一边聊，一边挑翻旺火堆架上锅，翻炒胡乱撕开的菌菇，煮出浓厚热汤。  
帕西瓦捧着碗，光是表面浮着黑胡椒末就足够引爆食欲。  
“怎么？盐不够？”  
喝了一口，帕西瓦摇头谢过齐格飞递来的调料纸包。在野外、奔波中喝到的汤，还是热乎的，会无条件美味。  
不愧是齐格飞团长，野营饭菜都有一手。  
帕西瓦想象出兰斯洛在场时的景况。  
“可否再一碗？”  
“碗给我。来。”  
现在只有帕西瓦在，想起对厨师的最佳赞美是吃干抹净菜品。  
“关于你那个火。”  
重新端上汤碗的帕西瓦不动声色噎了口。  
“我是很看好的。你的能化冰。法芙尼尔嘛它都未必行。毕竟就是这么传说的。”  
“您真消息灵通。”  
“有时候酒馆买的酒比图书馆魔物图鉴大几十卷管用。”  
“听团长的意思，图鉴大全似乎不全？”  
“是有点吧，可食用部类少了点，照我的经验。哎，怎么你还会跟人打岔。”  
帕西瓦还在喝汤，不答。  
“有各种火，依用途，像是做饭的灶火，壁炉的火，这个篝火，火灾的火，魔物的邪恶的火。而你的火来自你的意志，是哪一种，怎么用，全都在你。用法不一样的东西，怎么分高下？那就是个人口味的问题了。咦怎么火有点小了。”  
帕西瓦一手端碗到嘴边，一手捡树枝挑空火柴堆，试着发动魔力，手中树枝如长剑。  
“啊、旺了旺了。真漂亮。我就喜欢漂亮的。”  
齐格飞的话跟他做的汤一样，几种深意混合倒进锅搅成看不到锅底的浓汤。  
喝了齐格飞两碗汤的帕西瓦是觉得自己再也忘不掉嘴里这个奇特味道。

fin


End file.
